guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:130.58
I've started dumping old, inactive threads into an archive (streamed rather than segmented). Summary of old threads: *'W/R Build': See Talk:W/R Axe Poisoner. *'Skill box voting': I voted for skill boxes. *'Is this an account?': Yes, yes it is. *'Nice work on your user page': Some friendly folks commented on my user page. *'Great pics, thanks for the comments too': Unchain and I saying "hi" to each other. *'No problem': Chuiu friendlily forgives my stupidity. *'Hey now': Gares gave me swag. ---- Comments are answered often, and happily. Feel free to add some below... dye i've got a fair amount of money i can put to figuring this out. tell me what you need to determine the color values (preferably the underling ones) and i'll do everything i can to help. also note that yaks bend is considered white light. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 11:57, 21 July 2006 (CDT) :Hmm... I was thinking of using the Photoshop "eyedropper" or the equivalent, but I think writing a program to take a bitmapped image file, average a small area of pixels (i.e. a box covering the dye icon), and spit out the results would give me more accurate data. First step is to get something that works to generate values from screenshots. We should be able to answer the mixing question (commutative vs. associative) quickly enough with that. If that works well, we can then figure out a more complex solution or just generate a lot of values with this one and see if it's possible to do some kind of fitting or whatever on the data. But I think commutativity/associativity is a good first test to see whether the trick will even work. :I'm going away for the weekend but will put some effort into this on Sunday. I'll message you in-game so we can figure out the details and logistics once I return. Thanks for your interest! — 130.58 (talk) 12:28, 21 July 2006 (CDT) ::enjoy your trip. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 12:34, 21 July 2006 (CDT) Consider this my rant box for pet peeves. Okay, seriously, people, I can understand all the userboxes and rounded edges and crap. I can understand making a user page being the first (or sometimes even only) thing some people do on the wiki. But this shit with all the ever-increasingly-larger signature images needs to stop. They're tacky, obfuscate your name, and clutter up pages. Ever notice how the forums with big graphical user signature are always the ones with no actual reasoned discourse on them? — 130.58 (talk) 21:25, 23 July 2006 (CDT) : I know what you mean. I kinda feel the same way although I've given up on telling people what to do. ~ Nilles (chat) 09:11, 9 October 2006 (CDT) N/Me Prophecies SS Necromancer could you adjust your vote based on my recent corrections to this build? --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 15:00, 16 August 2006 (CDT) Complications in build vetting You've already commented on Talk:W/any Utility Warrior and you might be interested on how it developed. After I put the vote template up, 5 novice users cast their vote within mere two hours. I've already commented on Tanaric's page concerning the issue and I would also like to hear what you have to say about it. ~ Nilles (chat) 09:11, 9 October 2006 (CDT) :I think you played it harder than I would've. A good trick would have been to leave each one a talk message like "hey, could you please give me about a paragraph worth to explain your support" and see if they ever replied. :Skuld's basically on that now by asking for IGNs anyway, though. :I'm not saying that to put you down, I'm just saying that your method is more direct. The fact that five people all commented without any of them, say, specifying which of the four builds they actually tried leaves me thinking that the suspicions are warranted. — 130.58 (talk) 10:53, 9 October 2006 (CDT) ::I'm a direct kind of a guy. However, it looks like I was too slow. Skuld the Quick already had his way with them. ;) ~ Nilles (chat) 10:57, 9 October 2006 (CDT) :::Ah, okay. I thought you prompted that. — 130.58 (talk) 10:58, 9 October 2006 (CDT) ::::I did. He was just two steps ahead when I posted on his talk page. ~ Nilles (chat) 11:18, 9 October 2006 (CDT)